


Sound

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [76]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #81 - Noise/Noiseless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound

Who said silence was golden?  
Who said silence was to be coveted?  
Silence is an excuse to hide  
To evade  
To lie  
Silence is not to be trusted.

Shindong would stay silent, even when he was cut to the quick, in pain caused by another's words. Eunhyuk didn't know how to help because he wasn't the type to stay quiet. If people had called him names, made fun of his weight, berated him, Eunhyuk would not have stood by in smiling quiet, remaining stoic until he could be in private where he could cry. But for Shindong, even the tears were silent, tracks of wet sob-less wet pain on his cheeks.

Noise reverberating in his mind  
Scratching at his mind’s walls  
Clawing its response to the silence  
To the hate  
To the anger  
Noise is not always a remedy.

Shindong didn't understand how Eunhyuk could have so much fire. How he could yell and stomp and express his pain and anger. And that it was on his behalf...well, he didn't know how he felt about that.

Avoiding the issue solves nothing  
Avoiding the issues solves everything  
Everything and nothing at the same time  
Same moment  
Same minute  
It’s a confusing matter, simply put.

He isn’t one to avoid  
He isn’t one to confront  
Life is a constant conundrum  
Problem  
Issue  
Sound, or the lack thereof can resolve all.

They were both confused, but found that together, at least they could relax and deal with things their own way, knowing that the other was there, calm or fiery, to ease the burden. It was a golden friendship.


End file.
